Tales of the Heirs of Durin
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on Fili, Kili, Dis, and Thorin. Chapter 2 is up and focuses on Thorin, Frerin, and Dis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and Company.

Special thanks to LadyWallace for reading over this and helping me out. If you haven't read LadyWallace's Hobbit stories, go check them out. They are great!

Author's Note: I have not abandoned "Gem of His Heart," but I needed a bit of a break. This fic is intended to be a collection of one-shots. I hope you enjoy it.

Tales of the Heirs of Durin

Chapter 1: Falling Into Trouble

"Wow, Fi, we have never been out this far to play by ourselves," Kili chirped at his brother as he skipped along behind him.

"We will just stay a little bit and go home," Fili told his brother. "Mummy and Uncle never have to know we left the mountain."

"Let's play Hide and Seek," Kili shouted enthusiastically. "There are great places to hide out here, Fi!" The youngest heir of Durin looked around at the lush forest, the rocky hills, and a thicket thick with thorns.

"Okay, you hide first, Kili," the eldest heir of Durin ordered his brother. "I will count to twenty five."

"A'right," the dwarfling announced happily, his gaze darting around as he tried to decide where he should hide. Once Fili's eyes were covered and he began to count, Kili darted into the forest and slipped under a leafy bush. Fili would never find him there.

"Twenty five!" Fili shouted. "I am going to find you, Ki!"

A grin quirked Kili's lips and he held back a giggle. Nope, he was well hidden. Fili would look and look before he ever found him. Kili watched from his hiding place as his big brother searched first among the rocks, then along the tree line.

"I am still going to find you, Kili!" the blonde dwarfling called out cheerfully.

Kili had to cover his mouth this time to keep from laughing out loud. He watched as Fili moved closer and closer until his brother nearly stepped on him. He let out a startled squeak when Fili's boot landed next to his fingers.

"Found ya, Ki!" Fili yelled triumphantly. "Now it is my turn to hide!" He helped his little brother crawl out from beneath the undergrowth and watched as Kili hurried over to the base of a large tree to cover his eyes and count.

The game continued as the boys found many clever hiding places. "We should head home," Fili finally admitted. "Mummy will want us home for lunch," he panted.

"Just one more time, Fi!" Kili pleaded. "It is my turn to hide."

Fili looked up at the position of the sun in the sky. "All right, Kili, one more time and then we are going home. If Mummy finds out we left the mountain, we are in big trouble."

Kili let out a whoop and waited eagerly for his brother to hide his eyes. He just knew he would find the best hiding place yet. Waiting until Fili was counting loudly, Kili ran up the nearby hill behind the thicket of briars. The rocks at the top would make a great place to hide. Quickly, he scrambled up the hill and dove for the biggest rock. Somehow, his feet got tangled together and he pitched forward, rolling ungracefully down the steep hill. A yell escaped his lips as he began to tumble faster.

Fili's eyes snapped open at the sound of his brother's startled call. He leapt to his feet and looked around wildly just as Kili reached the bottom of the hill and pitched forward into the thicket. "Kili!" he shouted, running forward as his heart pounded in his chest.

He watched as his little brother struggled to gain his footing in the briars, his arms, legs, and face bloody with the effort.

"Help, Fili," the little dwarfling sobbed as he struggled to get out of the thorns. He winced and cried out as the sharp little points on the vines dug deeper into his skin.

"Hold on, Ki!" Fili shouted as he studied his little brother's predicament. Very carefully he tried to pick his way into the thicket, but the barbs tore at his clothes and skin. He had to get to his brother, but he knew that if he did get to Kili it would be difficult to get him out without causing pain for both of them. He struggled a bit more and then looked down to see blood streaming down his arms and legs because of the thorns that had pierced his skin.

"Ki, I need to go for help," he finally told his brother reluctantly. "I will not be able to get you out of here without hurting you." Fili felt his stomach twist sourly as he watched huge tears roll down Kili's flushed cheeks.

"Please do not leave me, Fili. I am so scared." Kili tried once again to extract himself from the prickly vines, but they snagged him tightly and hurt him when he tried to move.

"I know you are," the elder brother soothed, "but I will hurry to the forge. It is closer than home. Uncle can get you out of here much easier than I can." Fili winced at the thought of how angry Thorin would be once he found out his nephews had ventured from the mountain alone.

Kili sobbed brokenly and tried twisting free only to cry out in pain. "Fili, hurry," he choked out, bleeding from scratches on his face from the sharp bristles.

"I will! I promise!" Fili vowed. "I will run as fast as I can." He darted off down the rocky path between the trees.

Kili felt his whole body tremble as his big brother left him alone in the thorns. He could hear insects chirping and buzzing around him. A lone thrush landed on a nearby tree and began to sing its heart out. Kili bit his lower lip to stifle his sobs and forced himself to focus on the little bird. Its song was clear and true. Sucking in a trembling breath, Kili began to sing a lullaby that his mother sung to him each night. His voice wavered with his tears, but still he continued to sing and willed Fili to run like the wind.

Fili had a stitch in his side and his lungs ached as he gasped for air, but still he kept going. He and Kili had wandered too far from home today in their play. They had never ventured outside of the mountain on their own; they had only traveled outside its safety with their mother or uncle. Fili tripped over a tree root and sprawled face first on the ground, knocking the air from his lungs.

His chest ached and it was a moment before he could suck in another breath. His stomach burned with the effort. Pushing himself upward on shaking arms, Fili felt his stinging chin and came away with blood on his fingers. He knees ached as well and he was sure that he had scraped them both. But no matter, Kili needed him. Taking a deep breath, he began to run once again. It did not matter if Uncle would be angry; Kili was in trouble.

The forge was quiet as lunchtime neared. Thorin set aside his mallet and reached for a rag to wipe his sweaty face. His sister had packed a lunch for him that morning, and he was greatly looking forward to partaking of it. A scuffle in the doorway commanded his attention and he looked up to see his eldest sister-son in the doorway, scraped, bloody, and gasping for breath.

"Fili!" he breathed in alarm as he dropped his rag and scurried toward his nephew.

"Uncle," the boy choked out, pitching forward into Thorin's arms as the king moved forward. "Kili."

Thorin looked around and did not see his youngest heir, knowing the boys were never very far apart. Fear skittered down his spine. Where was Kili? Fili answered his unvoiced question.

"He is stuck, Uncle, in the thorn thicket. I cannot get him out; the vines are too dense. I had to leave him, and he is very scared. Please, Uncle, he is so afraid! We must hurry!" Fili tugged on Thorin's arm as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He hated the thought of Fili alone and scared in the forest.

Thorin immediately scooped his exhausted sister-son into his arms and looked over his shoulder at Dwalin who stood behind him. "I am going for Kili. I do not know if I will be back today." Anger immediately vied with the fear that churned in Thorin's gut. What were the boys doing out of the mountain alone?

"Take care of your family, Thorin. I will see to things here," Dwalin assured him.

"Uncle, hurry!" Fili pleaded again.

Thorin snatched a blanket off of the shelf in the back of the forge as Dwalin handed him a canteen filled with water. "All right, Fili, let us go find your brother."

Fili clung to his uncle as Thorin jogged easily down the path that led to the forest. The dwarf king said nothing about the boys leaving the mountain alone. Fili knew that would come later once his little brother was safe.

Thorin was slightly breathless as he approached the thicket, but his steps slowed as Kili's high-pitched childish voice filled the air as he sang a familiar lullaby with all of his might.

"Kili," Fili shouted, "I have brought Uncle!"

"Uncle!" Kili sobbed brokenly from his place in the depth of the thorns. "I am sorry, Uncle, so sorry."

"However did you get in there?" Thorin asked in confusion as he placed Fili on the ground and surveyed his youngest heir's precarious position in the midst of a bed of thorny vines.

"We were playing Hide and Seek," Fili explained.

"I was hiding up there." Kili pointed to the small rocky hill that rose behind the thicket.

"He tripped and he rolled right down into the thorns," Fili explained. "It was not his fault, Uncle. Please do not be mad."

Thorin did not respond. He was intent on figuring out a way to rescue Kili from the thicket without causing either of them too much damage. A rumble of thunder from above caught his attention and he eyed the threatening clouds with disdain. A storm was the last thing they needed right now.

Fili shifted anxiously from one foot to another as he stared at his brother. "Are you all right, Ki?" he asked in a small voice.

"I am scared," Kili whimpered. "I am sorry, Uncle. I will try harder to be brave." His voice shook as more tears rolled down his flushed and scratched cheeks.

"Hush, Kili," Thorin said sternly. "Let me think." He did not mean to sound angry or uncaring; it was just that he knew it was going to be difficult to get the small dwarfling from the bed of thorns without further injury.

Kili sniffled, but remained silent as large, fat rain drops began to pelt down from the heavens above.

With a groan at the sour turn in the weather, Thorin eyed the small hill that had led to this predicament. It was too steep to allow him to help Kili. He would only end up in the briars himself. "All right, Kili, you must hold very still. I am going to cut what I can of the vines with my sword."

Kili nodded, his huge brown eyes focused on his uncle and full of trust.

"Fili stand back," Thorin ordered, waiting until his eldest heir obeyed before he began thrashing his sword at the brambles in front of him. As he neared Kili, he slowed his strokes until finally he had to stop for fear of hurting the wee lad.

His arms stung from scratches, but he ignored them as he slid his sword back into its scabbard. "Fili, pass me the blanket," he ordered.

Quicky, Fili scrambled to pick up the blanket and hand it carefully through the thorns to his uncle. Thorin took it and studied Kili's position once more.

"I am afraid some of these thorns will prick you as I try to free you, Kili," Thorin told his youngest sister-son sadly.

"That is okay, Uncle," Kili said softly. "This was my fault."

"It was an accident, Ki. You did not mean to end up in the thorns," Fili pointed out. "Uncle will have you out shortly."

It took several minutes and some sharp cries from Kili, but Thorin managed to wrap him in the blanket and lift him from the thorns. The dwarfling sobbed brokenly as Thorin held the bleeding child against his chest. The rain poured down and they were soaked. Kili shivered and buried his face against his uncle's neck.

"What in Durin's beard were the two of you thinking coming this far from the mountain?" Thorin roared once he and Kili were safely out of the briars and Kili was being held tightly in his brother's arms.

"We just wanted a new place to play," Fili said in a small voice, eyeing Thorin's thunderous look nervously.

"I am disappointed, Fili," Thorin continued. "You should have known better than to take your brother this far from the safety of the mountain."

"I wanted to come, too, Uncle," Kili chattered, suddenly shivering all over. "It is not all Fili's fault."

Thorin brushed a hand over his youngest heir's tussled dark locks and his heart clenched at the small boy's pale, scratched face and chattering teeth. "Let's get you home, little warrior." He swept Kili up into his arms; his anger could wait until the boys were safe and warm before the fire.

Fili trotted anxiously by his side as they hurried home through the rainy deluge. By the time they entered the mountain, all three of them were shivering from the chill.

"Thorin!" Dis's voice echoed down the stone hallway as she ran toward them. "Dwalin told me what happened. Is Kili all right?"

"Mummy!" Kili wailed as he turned in Thorin's grasp and reached for Dis.

"Oh," she murmured as she took her scratched and bloody son from her brother and settled him on her hip. "Kili, love, just look at you." She tucked his soaking wet hair back from his face and tutted at the scratches she found marring his pale skin. "You are freezing."

Quickly, she reached out and touched Fili's cheek. "And so are you!" She took his hand. "We are going home and putting the both of you straight in a hot bath."

The boys did not protest. As Dis carried Kili, Thorin lifted Fili up into his arms and the boy curled into his uncle. He was so cold that his teeth were chattering and his lips were tinged with blue.

As soon as they entered their small home in the depths of the mountain, Dis hurried straight into the washroom and began to heat water to put into the large tub. As the water was heating, she and Thorin peeled Kili and Fili out of their wet clothing and Thorin unbraided Fili's hair. Dis poured the first pot of hot water into the tub and put another one over the fire to heat. Both boys were instantly placed in the tub by their uncle. Dis grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing Kili.

He squirmed from her grasp. "Mummy, the soap burns," he protested.

"I am sorry, love," she apologized, "but we have to get your scratches clean."

Soon both boys were clean and warm from the steaming water. Thorin and Dis lifted them out of the metal tub. Dis produced a jar of salve which she used to cover both Kili's and Fili's scratches. Fili was silent as his mother doctored him, but Kili whined and complained until Thorin settled him on a clean dry towel on his lap and held him still. Dis then bound Fili's wounded knees and gave both of her boys a stern look.

"What in the world were the two of you doing all the way out at the thorn thicket not to mention out of this mountain alone?" she asked angrily as she swiped a damp strand of her dark hair back from her face.

The boys looked at one another guiltily before Fili answered. "We wanted a new, exciting place to play," he answered quietly.

Thorin nearly growled in anger. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to the two of you all alone out there? What of orcs and goblins?"

The boys' faced paled noticeably at their uncle's words.

"I am sorry, Uncle. I did not think," Fili said softly, the words laced with guilt.

"No, you did not," Thorin grouched back, his fear for his sister-sons making his words sharper than intended. "The orcs could have carried you and Kili away and we would have never known what happened to you. As the oldest, Fili, you should have known better."

"Thorin," Dis said quietly, placing a hand on her brother's arm. "Boys, you are both to blame for what happened today," she said softly, but firmly. "Until you show me that I can trust you once again, you will have to play in the sight of either myself or your uncle. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mummy," both boys echoed sullenly, sharing looks with one another and sneaking worried looks at their uncle who still looked quite fierce.

Finally, both boys were dressed in their nightshirts as Dis ushered them into the kitchen. "We need to let Uncle Thorin bathe and get into some dry clothes. I am sure he is cold, too."

Thorin felt chilled to the bone and he nodded gratefully to his sister as she shut the door behind her. He slipped out of his dirty, wet, cold clothes and tossed them onto the boys' pile of dirty clothes in the corner. He emptied the dirty water from the tub and filled it with fresh, hot water. Sinking into it with sigh, he slid down as far as he was able into the tub allowing the water to warm his chilled form.

His thoughts drifted back to Kili trapped in the briars looking so small and helpless. His stomach burned with anxiety. His little nephew was one of his greatest treasures; the idea of him being injured and terrified made Thorin feel ill. What had possessed the boys to think it was safe to venture out of the mountain alone? Anger flowed through him all over again. The boys could have been killed or kidnapped. Why did they not think?

He finished washing and stepped out of the tub before drying off and dressing in a pair clean trousers and a blue tunic. Then he combed his hair and left the washroom to enter the kitchen. Dis was stirring something in a large pot over the stove.

"Where are the boys?" Thorin asked as he moved to stand by his sister and looked down into the pot to see a delicious, meaty stew.

"I settled them in front of the fire with some toys. They were still quite chilly. Will you go check on them?" Dis glanced at him over her shoulder.

"They could have died today, Dis, venturing out alone." Thorin's voice was flat with worry.

"Aye, and they will think twice before they do so again," she assured him. "It frightened Fili that something could have happened to his brother." Still, an anxious frown creased her forehead.

Thorin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead before he turned to find his sister-sons. The boys were cuddled together in front of the fire with Fili reading to his little brother. Thorin settled beside them and both boys looked up at him, trepidation in their eyes.

"Uncle," Kili began hesitantly, "are you still angry with us?"

"A bit, aye," Thorin admitted as he reached for Kili and lifted him, settling the small dwarfling in his lap and running a hand through his mussed dark locks.

"It was my fault, Uncle. I truly should not have taken Kili out of the mountain. I was the one who wanted to venture out," Fili admitted, unable to look his uncle in the eyes. His chin quivered as tears welled in his big, blue eyes.

Thorin's heart ached at the guilt he saw written on his heir's face. "And you will think twice before you do so again. I believe you have learned your lesson, Fili."

"And me, too," Kili admitted, tugging on Thorin's braid. He was not going to allow his brother to take all of the blame. "I wanted to go. It is my fault, too."

Thorin settled Kili on his knee and reached an arm out for Fili, drawing the trembling boy close. "There are many scary things that can happen to a dwarfling who leaves the mountain alone. You must never do that again."

"We won't, Uncle," the boys echoed one another.

"Do you forgive us?" Kili asked in a small voice.

Thorin's hard blue eyes softened at the boy's words and he tipped his forehead to rest against his smallest sister-son's. "Always," he murmured before repeating the gesture with Fili.

Kili yawned and cuddled against Thorin.

The dwarf king held his youngest sister-son close. "How are you feeling, Kili?"

"I am fine, Uncle," the sleepy dwarfling replied as he curled into Thorin's chest. "Thank you for helping me." He yawned once again and scrubbed sleepily at his eyes before he lifted his head and cupped Thorin's cheeks with his hands. "I am sorry you got all scratched up from the briars." He traced a scratch that ran down Thorin's cheek with one small, blunt finger.

The dwarf king smiled and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Kili's once again. "You are one of my greatest treasures, Kili," he said softly. "I will always come to your aid."

Fili leaned against Thorin's shoulder and rested his cheek against his uncle's damp hair. "May I braid your hair, Uncle?" he asked hopefully.

Thorin smiled at his eldest sister-son. "Aye, Fili, that would be most helpful." The dwarf king continued to hold his youngest nephew who was soon snoring softly in his arms while Fili's small fingers wove Thorin's signature plaits into his dark locks.

Fili had just hooked the final clasp into Thorin's hair when Dis appeared in the room. "The stew is ready."

Thorin stood and cradled Kili close before placing a gently hand on the crown of Fili's head. "Thank you, Fili, for braiding my hair. You did well by your brother today."

"But I was the one who got him into trouble in the first place," he frowned guiltily.

"But you were able to make it right in the end and you learned a valuable lesson," Thorin informed him, giving the boy's slight shoulder a squeeze.

"Come and eat, Fili," Dis encouraged before moving to her brother. "I can take Kili so that you can eat," she told him.

"I will put him in his bed. It will only take a moment and then I will eat," Thorin assured her.

Dis placed a gentle hand on her brother's arm. "Thank you for taking care of my boys, Thorin. I do not know what I would do without you."

Holding onto Kili with one arm, Thorin placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and rested his forehead against hers. "I will do my best by the boys; you know that."

"Aye, I do," she promised with a small smile. "Now go put Kili to bed so that you can eat while the stew is still hot."

Thorin nodded and turned toward the small bedroom the boys shared. He deposited Kili in his bed and tucked the blankets snuggly around him.

"Uncle," Kili mumbled in his sleep before turning over and tucking his thumb securely in his mouth.

A smile hooked the corner of Thorin's lips as he ran a soothing hand over Kili's forehead. "Sleep well, little warrior."

Kili sighed in his sleep and cuddled further into the blankets.

Thorin turned to leave the room, but cast one last look over his shoulder at his sleeping sister-son. He shook his head and chuckled softly. Kili always found his way into one scrape after another; the little rascal was going to turn his hair gray before its time. Thorin left the room to rejoin his sister and Fili and enjoy the warm stew that Dis had prepared.

The End

Thanks for reading! Look for more one-shots to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and Company.

Tales of the Heirs of Durin

Chapter 2: A Day at the River

Thorin looked down at his little sister who clung to his hand with a grin curving her rosy lips. Her big, blue eyes sparkled with shared mischief. "You have to be quiet, Dis," he told her in a whisper. "If someone catches us we will not be able to have our picnic and go swimming."

"I will be quiet, Thorin," she promised, suddenly solemn, as she nodded her head.

Footsteps approached in the connecting corridor in the servant halls behind the great kitchens. Frerin rounded the corner clutching the handle of a large basket in both hands. His blonde hair stuck to his sweat-dampened forehead and he puffed out a breath as he saw Thorin and Dis. "This is heavy."

A grin quirked Thorin's lips. Frerin, though only five years younger than the eldest heir of Durin, was tall and slender. He had yet to fill out and acquire the bulk that would come with time. "If you will hold Dis's hand, I will carry the basket," he offered.

Frerin agreed, eager to be rid of his heavy burden on what was sure to be a hot day outside of the mountain. As Thorin accepted the basket, Frerin took his little sister's hand. "Are you ready to swim?" he asked her, delighted when her face lit up in a grin and she nodded enthusiastically as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Then let's go before we are found out," Thorin growled quietly as he led the way through the least-used servants' halls toward the door that led to the outdoors.

The crept quietly down the passageways, ducking into the shadows whenever they heard anyone approaching. Finally, they made it to the heavy stone door. "Now, we wait," Thorin advised his brother and sister. Frerin nodded, but Dis shifted impatiently. She opened her mouth to whine, but Thorin set the basket on the floor at his side and scooped his little sister into his arms.

Dis immediately grinned and tangled her fingers in his long, dark hair.

"You must be quiet," he whispered into her ear. She nodded against his cheek and settled her head on his shoulder. Thorin hugged the little girl close. Dis had always loved to be cuddled, and she adored both of her big brothers. Their mother had died soon after her birth, and she had been raised by royal nurses. Their father had become a hard man after the death of his beloved One, not often giving affection to his children. Thorin and Frerin were the ones the child sought when she was frightened or sad and needed comforting.

Thorin and Frerin waited patiently until a group of servants carrying empty baskets approached the door. The guard began to chat with them and opened the door to allow them into the forest. Thorin handed Dis to Frerin and took up the heavy basket of food before slipping to the door once the guard followed the servants outside. Thorin waited until the guard had his back to him as he followed the servants to the edge of the forest before he gestured for Frerin to follow him.

The brothers snuck quietly into the edge of the trees before the guard returned to the door and secured it. Thorin and Frerin breathed a sigh of relief once the heavy stone door was sealed.

Dis clapped her hands in delight. "Can we go swimming now?" she asked happily.

"Aye," Frerin told her. "Let's get you on my back and you shall have a piggyback ride."

The little princess squealed in delight as Thorin helped her onto Frerin's back. Then the threesome took off through the oppressive heat toward the river. The day was hot and humid, and the drone of insects permeated the air. Not a breath of a breeze was stirring.

"I am hot, Frerin," Dis was soon complaining. She pushed against his back. "You are hot."

"Be still, Dis," Frerin fussed. "We will be at the river soon and then you will feel much better."

"What if Father finds out we left the mountain?" the princess suddenly asked. "Will I get a thrashing?"

"Nay," Thorin answered. "I will see to it that you do not. This was my idea," he assured her.

"And mine," Frerin echoed. "We will keep you safe, little sister."

Dis tugged on Frerin's blonde braids. "Go faster, Frerin. You can be my pony. Giddy yup!"

Much to his little sister's delight, Frerin whinnied like a horse and galloped toward the nearby river. He swung her down once they reached its banks and she stared in awe. This was her first trip to the river although her brothers had snuck away to their favorite place many times before. "Can I really swim here?" she asked as she clasped her hands beneath her chin.

"Aye," Thorin assured her as he stripped down to his underclothes. "Here, let's get you out of your dress." Soon, Dis was clad only in her underthings and clutched Thorin's hand tightly as he led her to the edge of the river.

The symphony of insects rose and fell as the little girl tentatively dipped her toes into the river. "Thorin, the water's cold," she squealed, jumping back and grasping her brother's forearm tightly.

He laughed and lifted her against his chest. "You have to get wet all at once, little sister."

Dis squealed as Thorin ran into the river and dunked her into its icy coolness. He lifted her up sputtering and she clung to him. "Do not let go, Thorin."

"I will not unless you tell me to," he promised.

Frerin splashed in beside them before he flopped onto his back in the middle of the river. "This feels great!" he enthused. "Come on, Thorin!"

Thorin settled Dis on his hip and waded in more slowly. The water in the middle of the slow-moving river came up to his waist. Dis held tight to her oldest brother, her eyes wide as she took in the sensation of the water moving around them.

Thorin regarded her with a grin curving his lips. Dis's wet hair, a shade darker than his own, clung to the sides of her face as her blue eyes stayed wide with excitement. "I like the water, Thorin," she finally announced, causing him to chuckle.

"I am glad, sister," he informed her as he moved closer to their brother. "Frerin, show Dis how to swim," he instructed.

Frerin was only too happy to comply on such a hot day. The little girl squealed with delight as she watched her brother swim in long strokes down the middle of the river.

"Show me, Frer! Show me!" she crowed with excitement.

Thorin bent his knees so that the river came up higher on Dis' chest and the sudden movement made her clutch at him in fear. "I will not let go of you, Dis," he promised. "You will be safe."

Her grip did not lessen as she held onto Thorin while Frerin showed her how to kick her legs and keep her head above water. Thorin even managed to get her to place her face in the water before she came back up sputtering. He helped wipe the water from her eyes and placed a kiss on her wet cheek as he held her close.

"Watch this, Dis!" Frerin shouted as he dove beneath the lake's surface.

"Frer is swimming like a fish, Thorin," she shouted in delight as Frerin surfaced and shook the water out of his dark locks. "I want to do that, too!"

"And you will someday, little sister," Thorin assured her, "but you must learn to swim first."

"Teach me, Thorin," the little princess begged as she tugged on her oldest brother's braids. "Please, Thorin."

"Of course, we will teach you, Dis," Frerin assured her as he swam over to Thorin's side.

The brothers caved into her cajoling and demonstrated. Thorin held Dis as she kicked and flailed, and by the time they were ready for their picnic Dis could somewhat swim a short distance between Thorin and Frerin. She beamed proudly as Frerin led her from the water while Thorin spread out a blanket under a large shade tree.

"Am I a good swimmer, Thorin?" she asked as she skipped over to where he was laying out the food on the blanket.

"You will be one day if you keep practicing," he smiled.

She threw herself at him and Thorin only just managed to keep from dropping the sandwich he was holding as his soggy little sister wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed close against him. "Will you bring me back to swim another day?" she begged, her bottom lip coming out in a pout.

Frerin laughed. "Not if you ask like that," he informed her. "Try asking like a lady."

Dis frowned at him and turned back to her big brother. Placing his sandwich carefully on the blanket, Thorin's fingers attacked Dis' ribs and she shrieked with laughter. "Stop, Thorin!" she gasped, lying limply against him when his fingers finally stilled.

Thorin dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you ready to eat?"

She nodded against him with a yawn.

Thorin settled her in his lap and handed her a half of a sandwich which she began to eat eagerly. Once lunch was complete, Thorin wiped his sister's face and hands. "You may go play in the edge of the water, but do not go in unless Frerin or myself is with you."

Dis nodded. "Yes, Thorin," she replied before skipping off to play along the riverbank.

Frerin finished his sandwich and flopped back on the blanket. "I wish we could spend more days like this away from the strict rules of the court."

Thorin packed the leftovers back into the basket and leaned back on his hands, watching Dis dig in the mud with a stick. "Aye, but we must treasure these times when we can slip away. They make the work and the studying more bearable."

"You are right as usual," Frerin admitted as he reached over to poke his brother in the hip.

Thorin swatted his hand away and looked up to see that Dis had abandoned her stick and was now picking flowers. Racing to the blanket, she flopped in Thorin's lap once again and began to hook the stems together.

The dwarf prince stroked his little sister's dark hair back from her face before placing a kiss to the crown of her head. He wished their mother could see Dis. She would have loved this spritely, charming little girl who brought cheer into their lives.

"Here, Thorin," Dis grinned turning around and pushing out of her brother's lap. "Since you are going to be king one day, I made you a crown." Reaching forward, she placed a somewhat lopsided crown of wildflowers atop Thorin's dark hair.

"Thank you, Dis," he smiled, drawing her into a hug.

"I am a prince, too," Frerin protested with a playful smile. "Where is my crown?"

Dis scampered to his side and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Do not worry, brother. I will make you one next." She scurried back to the patch of wildflowers near the river.

Frerin chuckled as he watched her go. "I am surprised she does not have Father wrapped around her little finger."

Thorin sighed, his lips tugging down in a frown. "Father will not even look at her, Frerin. When she gets older, she will hurt because of it."

"Perhaps things will change," Frerin, ever the optimist, told his big brother.

Thorin slanted a glance at him and Frerin shrugged. "You cannot always think the worst about everything brother," Frerin told him.

There was a shriek and then a splash. Both brothers were immediately on their feet. "Dis?" Thorin screamed as his eyes scanned the river. The only evidence of his sister was a swirl of ripples where she had broken the surface. He took off at a run with Frerin right behind him.

"Dis!" he yelled again, Frerin echoing his cry. He splashed into the edge of the water and waited for his sister to emerge. When she did not, he dove in, yelling for Frerin to follow him. Thorin swam toward the area where he had seen the ripples, but the water was murky making it difficult to see anything. He felt around blindly with his hands.

Thorin rose to the surface and gasped for air.

Frerin appeared next to him. "Where is she?" he gulped.

"I do not know," Thorin answered. "We have to find her." Sucking in another deep breath, he ducked beneath the surface once more.

With his hands flailing before him, Thorin thought he felt something. Moving slowly this time, his hands finally clasped around a small arm – Dis' arm. He tried pulling her to the surface, but something was holding her down. Without letting go, his hands trailed down her body until he came to her foot. It was lodged tightly between two logs.

Quickly, without let go of his sister, he rose to the surface and gasped in air before returning to the logs. Frerin followed him and between both of them, they managed to free Dis' foot. Thorin rose to the surface with his little sister cradled against his chest.

She was still, her body limp in his arms. Thorin charged through the water, clambering onto the shore before he laid Dis out on the bank. Frerin tumbled to the ground beside him, a sob retching from his throat. "Is she breathing?" he gasped. "Is she dead?"

Thorin impatiently brushed his tangled hair back from his face and shook his little sister. " Dis?"

The little girl remained still as Thorin placed his face against hers. "She is not breathing, Frerin," he cried out harshly. Pulling her to a sitting position, he hit her on the back once, twice, three times.

With a sharp gasp, Dis' eyes opened and she began to cough until she vomited, dirty river water pouring out into her lap and onto Thorin. When she was finished, she began to sob and reached for her big brother.

Thorin gathered her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest. "I am so sorry," he murmured into her soaking wet hair. "I should have been watching you more closely." She clung to him, sobs wracking her body. Frerin was suddenly pressing into Thorin's side, his arms around both his brother and sister, his sobs mingling with Dis'. Thorin was surprised when Frerin reached up and wiped tears from his cheeks; he hadn't realized that he had been crying. They shared a knowing gaze. If anything had happened to Dis, they never would have forgiven themselves.

"Thorin," Dis hiccupped, "I want to go home."

"And we shall," he promised her as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Let's lie in the sun and dry off a bit before we get you into your dress. I want to check your foot."

"Hold me," she pleaded when he tried to set her down.

"How about if you sit in Frerin's lap so that I can check your foot?" he asked.

She nodded against him, so Thorin handed her off to Frerin and settled in front of her, gently taking her foot in his hand. "Does this hurt?" he asked as he slowly moved her ankle.

She shook her head in the negative and so he pressed all over her foot carefully.

"It does not hurt, Thorin, and I want to go home," she whined.

"Very well," he replied, grateful that there did not seem to be any damage done to her foot or ankle. The picnic basket was much lighter this time, so Frerin carried it while Thorin carried a dressed and slightly damp Dis in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and was soon fast asleep.

They approached the stone door cautiously, but there was no one around. Thorin got them in with a quick excuse that they had exited through a different door. The guard, a different one this time, did not question the prince and they were soon on their way to Dis' room.

She woke just as they entered her suite. "I am cold, Thorin," she sighed against his neck.

"I will draw you a warm bath," Frerin told her as he hurried into the washroom.

Thorin followed his brother and helped Dis out of her damp dress and underthings. He helped her into the tub and turned to his younger brother. "Go and get changed, Frerin. I will see to Dis."

"Are you sure?" Frerin asked, running a hand through his tangled hair.

"Aye," Thorin nodded as he grabbed the soap and a rag.

"All right, thanks, Thorin," he called over his shoulder as he hurried out of the room.

Thorin carefully washed his little sister, trying not to mind as she splashed bubbles over the edge of the tub. Finally, she was clean and he wrapped her in a warm towel before lifting her out of the water. She stood still while Thorin dried her off and then he helped her slip into a soft dress.

Dis yawned and reached for him to pick her up. "I am so tired. Will you tell me a story?"

Thorin cast a woeful look as the soggy, messy bathroom before he lifted his sister into his arms. The mess could wait. Dis was more important. He carried her into her bedroom and settled her on the bed with her favorite doll tucked securely in her arms. Reaching out, Thorin tenderly brushed strands of dark hair away from her face. "What story would you like to hear?" he asked softly.

"Will you tell me a story about Mother?" she asked hopefully, her blue eyes pleading with him.

Thorin thought for a moment and then began a tale where he and Frerin had been making mischief and frustrating their mother to no end. Dis' eyes closed before he finished the story, and he smiled as he watched her sleep. He had almost lost his precious baby sister this morning and the thought terrified him. He would never have been able to forgive himself if he had allowed anything to happen to her. Guilt spiraled through him even as he tried to push it away. Nothing had happened; Dis was safe.

Thorin rose from the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, baby sister," he murmured, as he vowed to himself that he would always keep her safe – always.

The End

Look for more one-shots coming soon! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to Professor Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Tales of the Heirs of Durin

Chapter 3: The Light of Durin

Bilbo dished up a bowl of stew for himself and looked up as laughter broke out across the camp. He shivered against the chill in the night air and watched as the youngest heir of Durin dodged away from his brother's fist. Apparently, Kili had played some trick on Fili that had the dark-haired prince erupting in gales of laughter while his brother scowled at him threateningly. The hobbit shook his head and felt a grin curving his lips. Kili was always flashing a smile as his dark eyes twinkled with merriment. He brought the Company light even on some of their darkest days.

As the laughter persisted, Bilbo meandered over to an empty spot beside Thorin and continued to watch as Kili settled down next to his brother. The two dwarves had already made up and Kili yawned sleepily before dropping his head to Fili's shoulder.

Thorin noticed the direction of the hobbit's gaze and spoke quietly. "Kili is much like my sister Dis when she was very young."

Bilbo glanced over at the exiled king and his curiosity must have shown on his face because Thorin continued to speak. It was not often that Thorin spoke of himself or his family, and Bilbo was a bit surprised that he was doing so now.

"Back before Smaug, before the death of our mother, Dis was reckless and merry. Her eyes always sparkled with mirth and she was constantly joking much to my chagrin and that of our brother Frerin." Thorin's tone darkened. "But then the dragon came and our mother was killed. Nothing was ever the same after that day. Dis was never the same." The dwarf king gazed into the campfire for a long time before he spoke again.

"Frerin carried Dis to safety when Erebor fell. From that night on, we wandered in the wilderness. That first night was the most terrifying and surreal. I was helping my father and my grandfather care for our people, but then I was sent to check on Frerin and Dis." Thorin ran a tired hand over his face. "I will never forget how Dis screamed my name when she saw me, and she clung to me with her fists twisted in my filthy, sooty tunic. We slept curled up like a pile of puppies that night."

"It must have been awful," Bilbo commented softly. The words seemed so very inadequate, but what did you say to someone who had lost so much?

Kili had roused himself across the camp and was laughing once again at something Bofur had said. Thorin smiled fondly at his youngest sister-son. "Dis did not smile for a long time after that night," he continued. "Her smile finally returned, but it often did not reach her eyes. The easy laughter she had once bestowed upon us was gone as was her boundless joy and enthusiasm. Smaug stole so much more than just our mother and our home. He stole my sister's spirit."

"I am sorry, Thorin, for all your family has suffered," Bilbo offered timidly. He could hear the deep pain and sadness in the dwarf king's voice and it made his heart ache for his friend.

"And then came Moria," Thorin continued as he stared almost unseeing into the campfire as if he had not even heard Bilbo's words. "Dis begged me not to go. I had bruises on my arm from her fingers digging into my skin as she pleaded with me. When the battle was over I had to tell her of the loss of our grandfather and Frerin and of Father's disappearance. She screamed and pounded my chest with her fists before she collapsed at my feet. I did not blame her; she had every right to be angry with me. I should have protected our family." Self-hatred slipped into Thorin's tone and his face was deeply lined with grief. Dis had come to him later saying she knew it was not really his fault, but Thorin had always blamed himself. Nothing would ever change that.

"And how is Dis now?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Thorin sighed. "Some of her joy returned when she married," he admitted. "And although a touch of sadness has always lingered in her eyes, she was truly happy once her boys were born. I suppose my biggest fear is that all she will lose the rest of her family on this quest."

Bilbo swallowed hard. The thought of Thorin's sister left to face the world without her sons and her brother after already losing so much put a lump in his throat. "Thorin, should that ever happen, I promise you that I will check on her and see that she is never truly alone. If she needs anything at all, she only needs to let me know and I will see that she has it."

The dwarf king looked over at Bilbo with misty blue eyes. "Thank you, Master Hobbit," he said as he rose to his feet and moved to the edge of the camp to take his turn at watch. His shoulders were slumped with the heavy emotional burdens he carried.

Bilbo watched as Kili approached his uncle and said something that made the exiled king smile. The hobbit offered up a silent prayer that the line of Durin would not be broken and that the light in Kili's eyes would never go out.

The End

This story is dedicated to the memory of my friend, John. He lost his battle with liver cancer one year ago today. He was a big Tolkien fan and would have loved seeing the last two Hobbit movies. 


End file.
